Ancient Academy
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: A new school opened up. And Naruto wants to attend. He does and realizes the school will only forge him.


The Ancient Academy  
It was a new type of system that had been forgotten as the system was never used and the founder late. So when the fourth Hokage found it on a Highly Classified mission, he started gathering funds, and materials for what he couldn't afford. He was determined to have his children go to this Academy.  
But when he died, the Third Hokage started building the school.  
Only one problem with the Academy's system-

Naruto grinned at the new school he was going to. It, apparently from his questioning of the school from the Old Man, was made to provide the best,smartest and most disciplined ninjas.  
So he asked if he sign up,  
"Yes" he got.  
Then with his face turning sad, Naruto asked if he was going to be treated badly.  
"No, the staff requirements to complete the Academy is not met in the village. Some ninjas meet but not all. So there are going to be strangers, who are paid to have no opinion and just teach"The answer surprised the blond.

So here he was staring up into the tower that looked over the whole field the school held a look...between the heaviest prison,beautiful,ruff and held a only the greatest look. 5 heavy metal buildings right next to the main building and seemed to be a cylinder build half exposed;labeled heavily with thick white paint BARRACKS ARMORY on the side with a tower sticking out, a high ceramic wall, a metal gate attached to a pad lock as big as Naruto's head,a speaker, a HUGE metal bar that was used to help hold the gates down, towers that surrounded, they seemed to hold pure power and sight,ten search lights protruded from each of the towers, ninja wire and barb wire surrounded the walls,a dried out moat, as well bunkers meeting at the corners, a huge and he meant HUGE hospital. It wasn't until later did he find out about the unique design of the Ancient Academy.  
He walked in the great doors of the Academy and looked around. He felt...like he shouldn't be here. This school was beautiful and here he was all dirty.  
"Hello"a deep voice rumbled behind him. Naruto turned and was met by a man in a simple long sleeve striped shirt and navy blue pants with a beard."Umm...I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I'm a student!"He greeted.  
"Hello Uzamaki, I'll be your history teacher (Within pronunciation)" he held out his hand and Naruto shook it with a smile.  
Waving goodbye they separated and Naruto continued his journey of the magnificent school. The almost endless hall, led him to a Board that contains about a hundred!(he couldn't count) He looked for his name( he couldn't spell either) so he waited.  
"Hello" another unfamiliar deep voice resonated. He turned startled and met a man about 2 feet taller than his 4'4 foot frame."Umm...hello I'm Naruto Uzamaki."  
"I'm (Pain)"He held out his hand and Naruto shook it.  
"So -"Naruto was suprised. No one has ever called him by last name."Can I help you with something?"  
"YES! Ummm... What class am I in?"  
Smiling Mr. Payne walked Naruto to his room giving small talk. After he reached the Homeroom Mr. Payne left him at the door.  
Naruto entered and saw many different student with individual desk. One was left open right beside a boy with grey eyes,silver hair, not pale but not tan skin, tall and seemly muscular for his age.(Not no damn Rock Lee but just muscle here and there) The next person was a boy with red marks down his cheeks and a dog on his head.  
" " The AGAIN MALE teacher spoke"Sit between Auron Rycashy(Ric-uh-sh-ay)and Kiba Inuzuka."Nodding he sat down, looking at the girl infront of him. Himtaia or something like that.  
The teacher started"My name is Karcker(Car-k-er)Winterstein. I'll be your main teacher,instructor,and superior."The class nodded while Kiba seemed a little uncertain."Here to make it simple. I'm going to cut to the chase. I'M gonna give three chances across the WHOLE time you're gonna be at this school. If you do something I don't like I'm not going to tell you '1' etc. If you pass 3 you're going to be met with what the school policy says I can and I am able to do."Nodding in response the whole class sat within the silence that followed."Okay."Winterstein started"let's start with with reading. WHO KNOWS HOW TO READ?"he yelled. A few raised their hands. A few said yes and they got a "0.5"from Winterstein if they spoke. Naruto did not raise his hand nor any of the boys beside him."Well then let's get started. We are going to study PHONOGRAMS!"No one knew what phonograms were.  
(You guys want some of this education from ANCIENT ACADEMY. Fucking learn.)

After 4 periods current,history,art, and math-  
"Alright dismissed to Lunch"Naruto ran. He ran as fast as he could. He had already gotten a tour earlier.  
Nice fact:There are 11 periods in all. Each last 2 hours. According to who's also the math teacher as well as Director,that equaled 22 hours. And there was only 24 hours in a day.  
Giving them 2 hours to sleep. Recess was also apart of lunch.  
So here he was dashing towards the Lunch room. Craving some food, better yet RAMEN. Auron followed right on his tail and Kiba right ahead of them both with Lee equaling his speed.  
Once they reached the Lunch 'room' they realized it was like trench warfare with a BIG metal, deep in ground bunker labeled Lunch.  
Right when Kiba and Lee were about to step on the field when they same Payne shook his head and yelled with that deep voice frightening Naruto and the whole class who walked in"SEND HIM OUT." A man in shackles that bonded he hands and feet together, walked across the field blind folded. When he stepped about 3 feet into the field, explosions started rocking the area and making Naruto's sensitive ears pop.  
The man tripped over wires, was scratched by shrapnel,burned by wildfire and attacked from wild animals that roamed one side of the arena surrounding another bunker with a moat that had YOUR MOMS COOKING.  
Naruto made the dash toward YOUR MOMS COOKING.  
An wolf ran towards him making Naruto run toward LUNCH. A mine exploded in his face sending Naruto flying backwards with Auron putting him on his feet. "Thanks"he managed. Getting a nod in response Auron ran for himself jumping over a Trench. Naruto ran, he fell in one. He crawled out and ran towards the Bunker.  
AND YES! HE MADE IT!  
Almost crying in happiness for surviving he got in line for food. Having his eyes closed the whole time.  
When he got his meal he asked Auron to lead him through the maze he couldn't see. Apparently there were stairs and then a room you sat and ate at.  
When he unwrapped his square meal and put it in his mouth he imagined the best tasting thing ever. Despite the 'Cafeteria' outside.  
But when he ate the Lunch for today. He vomited where like several other students have. He looked at it. Disgusting and absolutely FILTHY. Shit. The other things. Water,another thing that reminded him of Apple sauce but green and other...things. Tuna, salmon, eggs, milk, liver,broccoli, carrots, tomatoes and sweet potatoes. They cooked this. His jaw dropped.  
And when he looked again he realized it was mashed up into a jell. That stuff was on the cover. And apparently from X100 that meant all the healthy stuff was boosted by ALOT.  
That didn't make it taste awesome. The mix was horrible. But this made him healthy full. Like power and blood flooded his veins.  
After lunch-  
Recess.  
Was a bitch. Naruto walked out there and his face.  
What the fuck?  
A training arena that had a nurse sitting right by it with a smile.  
Also Lee and Auron were going all at it. Auron seemed to be a powerhouse with a adept speeder in him. Lee was balanced at everything and was good at those areas. But the powerhouse overpowered him.(Remember that Lee hasn't started his intense physical training)  
Lee ran circles around him though. Auron however was smart and managed to get Lee through a few moves. But overall Lee was winning.  
Another area Kiba was having a workout with a barbell. Naruto looked again and there was a basket ball and a hung of other sport related stuff.  
He grabbed the ball and started to remember little things about civilians playing this game. So he grabbed it and bounced it on the cement floor a couple of times and watch as three other males walked up interested.  
Of course none of the boys were experienced. So when the Director came up and asked if he could join, they were shocked as he made long,short,medium and sometimes layup shots.  
After a few exchanges of good game from the Director he left. Leaving the boys. Who tired decided to use the 30 minutes left to workout.

After the fifth period-10th. Philosophy/Logic,mental draining training,physical training(he will forever hate the training.) and chakra training. The tenth was something that Naruto didn't expect torture training.  
He had to torture someone. Or get risked getting molested by Anko. That was his option. He could tell that's what she thought of him only and solely. He heard something about "Years of frustration of you've being gone...you look similar."  
Everyone else would be beat to the pulp.

The eleventh period. Naruto cried during the whole thing. Literally. In pain in stress and so did a couple of others.  
Mental training,chakra draining training, physical training and every other exercise mixed with this besides literature.  
"The ancients put criminals through crucification when they did a serious crime. One famous crucification was done on to a man named Jesus."  
"All of you have done something wrong. Something terrible. SOMETHING THAT ALL OF YOU ARE TERRIBLE FOR."  
Every student from every class was here at night holding a metal boat(not ship)for every 2 students. Their legs were required to be straight,arms held like they were crucified and held the boat at the edges.  
"YOU PATHETIC FILTH, ARE WEAK. NO POWER,NO STRENGTH,NO MENTAL WILL,NO TEAMWORK ALL OF YOU ARE AS FLAWED AS HELL TRYING TO BE HEAVEN. YOU ARE JUST AS LOW AS THE DIRT!"  
It didn't help when their mental will was drained and strength gone barely holding the boats high as possible. Dirt in their faces eyes being filled by sweat,grime and tears. It was 3am and they were exhausted.  
"Naruto. Who wrote the dialogues between Socrates and any other figure?"  
"Um..."A punch shook Naruto's body. He coughed up blood and was about to drop the boat when the power house Auron held it still and helped him with a foot. Earning him two hits to the face,feet,arms and stomach each. He still held it for Naruto.  
"Plato."  
"Correct." Another boat, except heavier and wider came down scraping Naruto's fingers.  
This is what they did. If you answered correctly you got a 'Right Boat' if you got it wrong or did something wrong you got a boat that would barely fit the previous one(s) and would reach to almost grind you fingers raw. A 'Wrong Boat.'  
You could get as many Wrong boats as Ancient Academy could buy or produce. You could get 20 Right Boats. When everyone got 20 Right Boats you could go home. But if everyone got 50 added together you would be standing there all night with each boat spread across with your legs squatted arms as high as they could go. Or get the beating and torture by Anko except she drowned or did what she does to criminals.  
This school was Hell. Naruto cried as he went to bed.

The Third Hokage sighed. It's system was designed to have no mercy.


End file.
